High School of Hard Knocks
by Canz
Summary: The Eds are beginning their high school year together. Although no one else in the cul-de-sac is attending, the Eds plan to see who they would befriend in their high school. It's a series of adventures that the Eds are not prepared to dive into.


**High School of Hard Knocks**

**Well, hey there everyone. I hope you like my attempt to incorporate the Eds into high school. There will, obviously, be tons of OC's (just as fillers for space; there needs to be more than three kids in a school) **

**Note: BPS did occur, but Eddy still harbors his old love for scams. (He just doesn't use his scams toward the neighborhood kids anymore.)**

* * *

"I can't wait for school to start!"

That had been a relatively uncharacteristic comment for the shortest Ed out of the trio. However, throughout the entire summer, Eddy had been setting up for the first day of high school. Much sooner than his best friend Edd, the bigger "try-hard", per se, at the preparation of school. But Eddy was preparing in a much different way.

He tried changing his voice pitch to impress a lot of people, and he frequently ate dieting foods and used muscle gain supplements that would help him get stronger, slimmer, and taller faster (to limited avail; he was still short, and not much stronger, but he was slightly slimmer to the point where his other best friend, Ed, asked "Did a mutant ringworm eat your insides out?")

It was now the end of August; it was a cool, sunny Friday afternoon, where the Eds hanged out in Eddy's room. Eddy was fawning over his new clothes that he would gladly wear once school began, while the other two Eds stayed silent, sitting on his bed, not caring much about what he had. While Eddy had been figuring out what he would wear on the thirteenth week of school, (yes, he had been planning heavily,) Edd decided that it was his cue to speak up.

"Eddy, our summer vacation is preparing to cease, and school is just around the proverbial corner." Edd mused.

"No shit, Double D? I thought it just started." Eddy said sarcastically, while filing through a ton of his clothes through his large, walk-in closet.

"Well, with that being said, why are we just lounging around in your room, when we could be making the most out of the rapidly decreasing time that remains of our summer?"

"Like taking all of Rolf's chickens, and give them swimming lessons?" Ed chimed in.

"I think we did that before, Ed." Edd said. "We need to try something new!"

"How about this!" Eddy said with a smile on his face. He picked up both of his friends off of his bed, and then threw them into his closet, "How about being useful, and finding me some clothes to wear for school?" he spat.

Ed peeled off a jacket out of his face, "But Eddy, after the weekend, we have to face those evil Earth invaders that we are forced to call _teachers!_" Ed said, with the last word being squealed out like a small child.

Both Edd and Eddy, as frequent as it was becoming, stared at the large Ed incredulously.

"Well, I might be speaking for Ed as well, but I believe that in our final weekend before enduring the tribulations of high school, we should make plans of fun for just the three of us!" Edd exclaimed.

"What did you have in mind?" Eddy grunted.

"We should read all of the fun articles inside of my encyclopedia back in my room!" Edd said excitedly. Eddy then stared at his dorky friend incredulously.

"Well?" Edd nudged Eddy with his elbow happily, "Sounds completely 'rad', as the neighborhood kids would put it!"

"I stopped listening to you after you said 'read'." Eddy replied flippantly. He then sighed and walked out of his room into his backyard. "I need new friends. Quick." Eddy mused as he slipped outside. Edd followed right behind him. "Forget about it then! We could label everything outside, as a future reference!" he said, to which Eddy replied, "Shut up, Double D."

Ed quickly followed the two boys. "Started from the bottom, now we're here!" he randomly quipped. That caught Eddy's ear, so he added, "You shut up too, Ed."

* * *

School would begin on Monday, which excited only Eddy. For Eddy, he was only excited because of all of the new people he would meet (and scam, along the way.) Edd didn't think of high school much different than middle school. As long as he pays attention in high school as much as he did in middle school, everything will be okay. And Ed, well, he didn't really give one shit about school regardless.

All three Eds decided to go to Peach Creek High School, the magnet school of Peach Creek Jr. High School. Even though Ed and Eddy were originally turned down by the school's board of management, due to their terrible behavioral and academic record. Edd made a convincing plea to the board earlier that summer, with Ed and Eddy in attendance, despite them sleeping throughout the meeting. Edd explained that their 8th grade year had been a fluke for the two boys, and that their true potential lie in the many opportunities given at the high school. The board quickly agreed with the boy, and accepted the other two Eds in their school graciously.

As for the rest of the adolescent inhabitants of the cul-de-sac, they all decided that they didn't want to see each other every waking moment of their lives. This effectively led to the Eds being the only kids going to the same high school as each other.

Immediately after they left Eddy's room, Jonny (who still wasn't completely forgiven by the kids for what he did back in BPS, but they decided to be on speaking terms with him anyways, since they had to live in the same neighborhood with the weirdo regardless.), began telling them about the separation. Kevin went to an all-boys school, equipped with tons of sports that were available for the school, Nazz went to the exact opposite of a school; it was an all-girls school that was a direct magnet to the school Kevin is going to, which was perfect for the two of them, and their burgeoning relationship.

Rolf decided to go to an agricultural school, ("Those actually exist?" asked Eddy to Edd; Edd just shrugged.), and Jonny himself is going to an art school across the city. He said that it was Plank's idea, because the 2x4 believed that wooden boards like himself would be more accepted by everyone in art schools.

"That's a wonderful idea Jonny. As accustomed with artistic institutions, there will no doubt be a smorgasbord of children that are as vividly minded as you." Edd said generously.

Jonny just beamed. "I don't have a clue on what you just said, Double D, but catch ya on the rebound, slick!" With that, Jonny bounced away.

As Jonny went out of sight, Eddy sighed. "The melon-head won't last a day in high school." he said exasperatedly.

"Especially not with the terminology he uses." Edd said, "_Catch ya on the rebound, slick?_" he repeated in more of a joke.

"How ironic, Double D. You have the propensity to speak in a manner that would portray you as an elder out of our society." said Ed, in one of his few states of intelligence. Probably because of the increasing heat outside.

"Really, Ed? And how were you speaking, just now?" asked Edd, half astounded at Ed's sudden outburst, and half confused at Ed's own irony.

After a few moments of thinking, Ed came up with the most logical and relevant response pertaining to their current conversation, as he always did in each conversation he had with his friends:

"Buttered toast!"

"There's our old Ed." Eddy mused sarcastically.

"I was never hiding, Eddy. I'm right here!" Ed replied happily, and then enveloped his two friends into a massive hug. Edd and Eddy tried to squirm out of his accidental choke-hold.

"Ed, you dolt. You're breaking our bones!" Eddy quipped angrily.

"That's why you should always drink your milk, buddy boy!" Ed cooed. He then dropped his friends on the ground, on their ass. Eddy flicked off a roach from off of his shirt, and growled.

"Yeah, well, that's why you should always take a shower with soap, _buddy boy._" Eddy seethed, mocking Ed.

"AAH! SOAP IS BAD FOR ED!" Ed began to run around in a circle in panic. Edd and Eddy just laughed at him.

"You know, even with the many pet peeves that both of you have, I still wish that neither of you change personality-wise. High school has a charm of doing just that." Edd explained. Both boys agreed with him.

"I'll never change, Double D! I'll stay this good looking and suave, even when I'm old!" Eddy bragged.

"I'm sure that's true, Eddy." said Edd, jokingly.

"By the way, I'm kind of happy that we're going to a school no one in this cul-de-sac is going to." Eddy said thoughtfully.

"Why? They are our friends too, Eddy. Besides, the more friends that you start off having in high school with, the better." Edd explained.

"But that could change anytime, guys." Ed spoke up. "There's tons of cliques in high school, like jocks and nerds, and _it celery-"_

"I believe you mean 'et cetera', Ed." Double D chimed in.

Ed continued, "Yeah, that too. Anyways, cliques changes a LOT of people. Also ends a lot of friendships." He then walked beside his two best friends, and places his arms on their shoulders, "I hope that doesn't happen to us."

Edd and Eddy both believed that it would never happen, but both of them were still slightly doubtful.

Moments later, the sun began to set on that great Friday, so the Eds parted, and went to their respective homes. When they all got in bed, and fell asleep, they all thought of one thing: _dreading the start of_ high_ school._


End file.
